


Schizophrenia

by SxmmyHiii



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Horror - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Horror, Mental Institutions, Other, Scary, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxmmyHiii/pseuds/SxmmyHiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Mills Mental Institution. Here, you’re entering the nightmares you never thought would be true. The secrets held behind the walls of Mills Mental Institution will trigger your mind to lose itself without a second thought. Millions have entered, but only a few lucky survivors left with a beating heart and their mind still in tact.</p><p>Enjoy your stay.</p><p>[[Updated even Wednesday]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I would like to check my daughter into your institution ..."

Tick tock …tick tock …tick tock.

The clock moved second by second as I sat in front of a desk. I was about to be checked into Mills Mental Institution forcefully by my irritating mother. She’s always thought I’ve had schizophrenia and wanted me to get treatment as soon as she found the right place. I think my mother is the insane one here. I’ve never in my life had schizophrenia which makes me confused to where my own mother got that idea. 

An older woman walked into the room and she didn’t look like the most pleased person in the world. Her dead-looking green eyes found me and soon went straight to the desk. The woman pulled out a few papers onto her desk and stared at me and my mother. This woman was quite creepy in my opinion. “How can I help you?” she asked.

My mother sat up in her chair. “I would like to check my daughter into your institution. She has schizophrenia and I’ve waited years to help her get on the right track,” my mother spoke. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. I swear to god my mother was the one who’s mentally unstable. She knows herself I’ve never had a symptom that nears schizophrenia so I have no clue why she’s taken this fake situation so far. 

The woman began writing a few things on the paper as the ticking of the clock rolled on. I can’t believe I’m being thrown into this hole for god knows how long just because my mother thinks I need help. “What’s your daughter’s name and age?” the woman continued. I let out a quiet, bitter laugh. I’m still in shock on how this is real life. 

“Ryder Bends and she’s 17-years-old.” 

“And she’s not mentally unstable,” I spat.

My annoyance couldn’t be any higher than it is now. The woman filled out more information on the paper and stood up from her seat. She pointed her finger at me and signaled me to follow her. At least I would be able to get away from my mother. I followed the woman out of the room and through the institution. 

I looked around and took in the new settings I’m forced to stay in. The walls were old and disgusting and the floor can’t be any dirtier. I was able to trace dust bunnies and spider webs anywhere my eyes wondered. I began to pay attention to the people who were wondering around. Not a single person looked like they were happy to be here. I don’t blame them; this seems like absolute torture.

The woman stopped in front of a door with a caged window. She opened the door and allowed me in first. My eyes wondered around the room I would be trapped in for the next god knows how long. Days, weeks, months …possibly years? Maybe this whole ‘my daughter’s schizophrenic’ idea is a plan my mother put together to get me out of her way. I mean, she’s a single mother trying to get her life back together. Why would she need to take care of a teenager who takes up room in her life?

“Someone will be here soon to set the rules straight to you and give you your assigned outfit.” The old women spoke.

Before I could say another word, she was out of the room. I wasn’t even able to catch her name! I slowly made my way to my some-what old bed and took a seat on it. I looked around to see cracks, dents, and small smearing of blood. Shivers were thrown down my spine the more I sat in that room. Only the people who work within this building know what kind of horrifying secrets are held behind these walls. 

There wasn’t even a window in my room to show a sign of the outside world. I felt like a doll in a closed out doll house. My every move was now being controlled by someone else and I had no choice but to go alone with whatever was happening. I’ve always hated the feeling of being controlled, and knowing I’m going to be told what to do for a good time in my life bothers me to death. 

A younger man walks into the room and is holding a raggedy, old suit in his arms. His eyes were as dead as the woman who directed me to my room. His eyes met mine and that’s when he began to speak. “I’m Anthony and I’m going to tell you the simple rules of Mills Mental Institution. First off, don’t try to buddy up with any of the workers because that never works. You won’t get out of here any sooner just because you’re being friendly to the people working here. Second, get into any trouble of any sort and you will result in a punishment. The punishment will vary on how much trouble you decided to get into. Third, always wear the suit we give you when you first enter the institution. Deciding on wearing your own clothes you’ve brought yourself will result into a different punishment. Fourth,”

By the fourth rule, I was zoned out. There were too many rules for me to comprehend and I wasn’t up for listening to the long list of rules this torture chamber had set up. Just because I was going to be stuck in this psychotic house for months on end didn’t mean I would waste my time getting myself into useless trouble. Besides, the rules were too strict to even do anything so why bother to try anything?

I was tossed the black suit and a pair of black combat boots. “You either wear these or face the consequences,” Anthony warned. He stepped out of the room and that’s when I sighed and rolled my eyes in irritation. I began to change out of my casual attire and wear the clothes that I was forced into wearing. I tossed my shirt, jeans, and sneakers to the side as I threw on the baggy black suit and tightly fitting boots. 

Let the suffering begin.


	2. "You won't be mentally stable for long,"

I was sat in a room with other patients and a doctor with a clipboard. I was dragged here by my ‘assigned guard’ who was named Derek. Maybe Derek was one of the only sane people here that I could somehow befriend. Forget those rules; I wasn’t going to spend days on end being an antisocial person. I need to have contact with another person or I will go mad. 

I was stuck between two patients named Mary and Tyler. Every patient in the circle had to say their name and state their reason for being thrown in this hole. I learned that a good amount of people in this group were here for being a danger to not only the people around them, but to themselves. The doctor also said how the thoughts of a ‘mentally unstable person’ can rub off on a mentally stable person and that person can end up being in a place such as Mills Mental Institution. 

It was now my turn and all eyes were on me. What was I going to say? I wasn’t here for a good reason, so I in all honesty had no purpose of being here. “My name’s Ryder Bends and the reason I’m here is because my mother claims I have schizophrenia. Just so all of you know I’m mentally stable and shouldn’t even be here right now.” Once those words left my lips, everyone was staring at me as if I just skinned someone right before them. 

“You won’t be mentally stable for long,” an older man spoke up.

I threw my head back and let out a comical laugh. He had to be kidding me right now. ‘You won’t be mentally stable for long.’ Excuse me sir, but I’ve been mentally stable for 17 years, I’m pretty sure I’ll be mentally stable for a while longer. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you,” a younger woman said. “I came here with a clean mind and barley a problem in my little brain just like you. I was only in this mental institution for three months until my mind started imagining things that aren’t supposed to be there. Dead patients, bloody walls, fires …I was thrown in here back in 2004 and I’m still here ten years later.”

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed. I’m a smart girl; I wasn’t going to sit here and completely eat up what these psychos were telling me. I was barley here for 24 hours and already I was fed up with the people here. I waved my hand at the group of people and blew off the group of patients and the one doctor. I grabbed Derek’s arm and dragged him out of the room. 

Derek caught up to my side and I was able to see him giving me a dirty look out of the corner of my eye. I could care less about his glaring; I just needed to get out of this mental institution before I exploded of annoyance. I would rather sit in my cell than be around other patients trying to get me to believe nonsense. At least in the cell, I could collect my thoughts and allow my dreams to sweep me away from reality.

Dreaming was the only real thing I had left.

Once we got to my cell, Derek pulled out the key that unlocked the door and opened the door to allow me in. I sat back on my bed and saw Derek closing the door behind him. When our eyes met, I was able to identify that he was irritated at me. “What was that? Didn’t Anthony tell you you weren’t supposed to blow off important meetings like that for patients and drag your assigned guard straight out of the room?” he snapped at me. I was barley in this institution for a day and already I was caught in trouble.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him no expression. “I stopped listening to the rules after Anthony hit rule number four. You guys have so many rules; don’t you have some sort of fun in this place?” Derek sighed in anger and paced back and forth, as if he didn’t know what to do with me. I’ve been known as someone who does what they want when they want to do it. If I don’t do what I please, I may just explode right on the spot. 

“We don’t have fun here because it’s a mental institution.” Derek said.

“Fun fact, I shouldn’t be here! Also, those people in there were the insane ones saying I ‘wouldn’t be mentally stable for long’.” 

Derek gave me a stern look after what I said. I not only got into trouble, but I’ve also given my own guard a reason to hate me. A lot of people hated how I gave them some sort of attitude when I speak to them. “Just know this,” he spoke quietly. “Everyone has a hint of something evil in them. Everyone I’ve seen walk down these halls, alive or dead, have had their own individual devil take over their mind, body, and life. You can continue to think the other patients are insane for speaking of one of the many secrets that happen in this institution, but just know they know what they’re talking about. Something may be wrong with their mind, but they know what they mean when they say not everyone who enters will leave with a stable mind.”

After that, he was gone. I sighed and fell back onto my bed to stare at the ceiling. Cracks and chipping paint covered the ceiling above me as I continued to allow my eyes to wonder. What then caught my eye was a massive digital clock placed onto the wall that read 6:45. Dinner had to be close because it was getting late into the day and I was feeling my stomach rumble. When would Derek be back so he can drag me to get something to eat? 

I sat up and began to pace around my room, thinking of something to do. I was locked in this dull, boring room with not even a ball to entertain me. All I had was a bed, a clock, and a small table with a door attached to it. I turned my head to look at the small, white table that still had its small door shut. I took a few steps and sat in front of the bedside table and slowly opened the door that held whatever was put inside of it.

The door silently opened and reveled what it possessed. Medicine bottles, needles, old drawing pads, and a clip board. I had nothing better to do, so I slowly pulled out the objects one by one. I read the medicine bottles as I pulled them out. The medicines were liquid and I was guessing they went into the needles for when a patient acted out or maybe it was their daily intake. I would never know because they probably have been here for years.

I then began to take out the needles even though there were only a few in here. They were all different sizes and were able to hold different amounts of medicine. Soon came out the clip board which was pushed up against the side of the table cabinet. I looked over the patient form that was attached to the clip board. The patient’s name was Katrina Williams and she was checked into the same room I was. 

Katrina was here because she was accused of being controlled by another soul and she wasn’t able to control herself anymore. Also, she had an exorcism done in this room but didn’t survive. She lived up to the age of 21-years-old which shocked me because she was so young when she died. I placed the clipboard to the side of me and picked up the drawing pad that was lying across the bottom of the drawer. 

I opened up the drawing pad and the first page was full of complete scribbles. The scribbles were in the colors red and black and I thought for a moment …did this symbolize something? I shrugged it off and continued to flip through the papers. Each page had drawings of people missing their eyes and people covered in scars. Not to mention how I saw a few messages on how ‘the end is near.’

Whose drawings were these?

I heard the door unlock and open behind me. I turned my head to see Derek there with his key in hand. His eyes saw the medicine, needles, clip board, and the open sketchbook in my hand. Without a second thought, he immediately grabbed me and pulled me away from what was in front of me. Then, Derek quickly placed everything back into the cabinet of the side table and shut it. He turned to me with a panicked look. “Why were you looking at those?”

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. “I wasn’t going to sit here with nothing to do. I was curious, opened the cabinet, and looked at what was in there. Why is that so much of a crime?” I stood there and waited for a response. Derek slowly began to shake his head before reflecting my action of running his fingers through his hair. 

“Just don’t touch those; they’re usually what start the demonic actions in people.” He spoke quietly.

“If they start the demonic actions then why are they here?” I questioned.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my arm to pull me out of the room. We were now walking down the hallway to wherever I was being forced to. I was able to see an eating hall in sight and I was guessing it was time for dinner. Before we entered the eating hall, Derek pulled me to the side and looked me dead in the eyes. “Just never look at those drawings again. They’re dangerous and will mess up your brain. Promise?” He whispered. I nodded my head but in the back of my head, I wasn’t keeping this promise. Those drawings caught my attention and I won’t let them slip my mind until I’ve seen every drawing in that book.


End file.
